There have been proposed various structures regarding the physical structure of the flywheel with the variable inertial mass. On the other hand, with regard to the control of the flywheel with the variable inertial mass, for example, there is a flywheel apparatus disclosed in Patent literature 1. According to the flywheel apparatus, it is considered that a time required for a speed change or gear change can be reduced by reducing the moment of inertia of the flywheel during downshifting.
There is also proposed an apparatus which performs engine control according to abnormality regarding the disconnection/connection of the flywheel, in a power plant configured to disconnect/connect the flywheel from/to the engine shaft (refer to Patent literature 2).
There is also proposed an apparatus which takes measures to prohibit idle stop and to correct a fuel injection amount if the flywheel with the variable inertial mass is abnormal (refer to Patent literature 3).
There is also proposed an apparatus which prevents an engine stop by increasing an inertial mass if deceleration control is performed at low speed in a variable inertial mass flywheel in which the inertial mass of the flywheel is varied by attaching/detaching a sub-flywheel to/from the flywheel (refer to Patent literature 4).
On the other hand, as an apparatus related to the control of the hybrid vehicle, there is proposed an apparatus which can perform power regeneration and achieves a required braking force, by driving auxiliaries to reduce state-of-charge (SOC) of an electricity storage device, if the power regeneration cannot be performed due to a charge limit and the required braking force cannot be demonstrated (refer to Patent literature 5).